Los Secretos de la Galaxia
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Las Pandillas dominan la Capital de Curuscant. La Primera Orden y la Resistencia, su conflicto se agrava, cuando secuestran a uno miembro de la Primera Orden y a un miembro de la Resistencia; para empeorar la situación, desde las Regiones Desconocidas llega otra Organización Criminal, para imponer su régimen y develar unos de los Muchos Secretos de la Galaxia.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 All The Right Moves

La Capital de la Galaxia Coruscant estaba sangrando, su división era crecientemente y evidente era tiempos violentos, corrupción por doquier, pobreza, desolación, los ciudadanos pagando más impuestos, que no se veía reflejados en la calidad de vida, y las Pandillas que sembraban el terror en las calles.

Las pandillas que había empezado como un mal menor, se habían hecho poderosas, conforme pasaba el tiempo, hubo muchas, pero solo sobrevivió una pandilla; todas fueron cayendo a sus pies, pues la fiereza de sus integrantes no tenía límites. Su Nombre la Primera Orden.

Pero la gente no había nacido para estar oprimida, así que surgió una contrincante, una que se opondría a los abusos de la Primera Orden, una que resistiría todos los embates que pudiera. Su nombre la Resistencia.

Sin embargo Coruscant, como todos los distritos de la Galaxia, y como la vida misma, soportaría mientras pudiera, si hay vida, hay esperanza, por lo tanto festejaban las celebraciones, que tenían en puerta y una de ella era el 4 de Abril, fecha en que se celebraba "El Baile de Máscaras" Celebración que festejaban desde hace más de medio siglo, rememoran los tiempos antiguos, con diversas fiestas de época, atuendos, vestidos, disfraces, todo el día era una gloriosa celebración, todo el mundo vestía como hace cientos de años; muchas personas de diferentes distritos, iba a Coruscant a vivir el ambiente de fiesta, que era único y sin igual.

En la Noche siempre se llevaba a cabo el Baile principal, donde obviamente los invitados iban vestidos de época, este baile cerraría con broche de Oro la Festividad.

Pero esta vez, el baile se llevaría a cabo en el Edificio de un maestro del deporte de Combate con Sable de luz, antiguo y glorioso Deporte de la Galaxia, el nombre del Maestro era Snoke, se hablaba muchas cosas de él, como que él, era el verdadero Líder de la Primera Orden, como que, su alumno y Campeón Ben Solo, era el que hacia el trabajo sucio junto con su administrador, un joven de nombre Armitage Hux .

Pero también se decía que en el bajo mundo, estos jóvenes de veintinueve años cada uno, tenían otros nombres, Ben Solo era Kylo Ren y Armitage Hux, se le conocía como el General.

Ellos dirijan se dice, a la Primera Orden, a llevar todo tipo de hostigamientos, además también se decía que las carreras, clandestinas donde millones de créditos se jugaban, Kylo Ren era también el Campeón, se rumoreaba que Snoke pagaba las campañas de los Políticos corruptos, para benéfico de él, también se decía que había lavado de dinero, pero él siempre lo negaba todo, al fin que solo era un pobre hombre, que tenía pocas posesiones como el Supremacy, edificio donde se entrenaban para el deporte de Combate con Sables de Luz.

Aunque bueno un tiempo fue socio de Brendol Hux, que dejo en ruina a la familia, dejando en cero y con deudas por doquier, cuando murió este y su esposa, dejando huérfano a los dieciocho años a Armitage Hux.

Pero el día de hoy ahí estaba Snoke, acompañado de sus hijos como los llamaba, inspiraba tanta lastima, pobre hombre era muy noble. Lástima que el único que sabía la verdad era su contrincante en todo, el Maestro Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker contemplaba el cielo, con esa figura de maestro, con esa sabiduría poco conocida, él cielo estaba completamente oscuro, nubes negras cubrían la ciudad de Corusant, pronto llovería, al ver esas nubes pensó que era ver su destino, negro e incierto, sin embargo él sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

Luke se retiró de la ventana donde estaba parado, camino sentándose en un sillón de piel, mientras meditaba, suspiro, no había elección, no había otra salida, él acabaría con todo hoy.

El Maestro Skywalker como le llamaban, les había conseguido entradas a Rey, Rose y Finn, para ese majestuoso Baile de Máscaras en el Supremacy.

Rose estaba feliz, pues era su fecha favorita, Rey por su parte estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y más por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Finn por otra parte, era prácticamente el guardaespaldas de las chicas, ellas tenían una misión y la llevarían a cabo, costase lo que costase, sin importar que suceda. Sin importar con quien tengan que luchar.

Siendo un Baile de máscaras, irían con vestidos de época, con máscaras divertidas. Luke les consiguió todo, a Rey le consiguió un hermoso vestido rojo con corset, que le apretaba tanto que casi no podía respirar, su máscara era de color blanco, con plumas a los lados, sus ojos resaltaban, su peinado era sencillo, recogido solo la mitad de su pelo, con un sutil maquillaje.

Rose por su parte, vestía un vestido negro, resaltando su escote, si figura se acentuaba también en la cintura, su máscara era de color negro, con plumas blancas, sus labios iba de tono natural, pero en sus ojos traían el efecto smokeye.

Finn iba, vestido con un saco largo de tono negro, muy elegante lucia, se veía realmente atractivo.

—Te ves hermosa Rey, pero ¿y Rose donde esta?—le pregunto Finn a punto de salir de esa enorme casa de estilo antiguo.

—No lo sé, ya estaba lista, déjame buscarla—dijo Rey, que se veía como una princesa de cuento de Hadas.

En ese momento abrió la puerta Rose saliendo de la casa, que era otra princesa, salida del castillo, Luke los veía por la ventana de su habitación, todo estaba saliendo como él lo planeo, se había despedido de los chicos, ellos seguirán sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—¡Rose! Vaya escote nadie te va a quitar la vista de encima, tus hijos sí que no van a sufrir hambre—dijo Finn en tono de broma, dándole el brazo izquierdo a Rose y el brazo derecho a Rey.

—Pero los míos si—dijo Rey fingiendo tristeza, al ver que su busto no era muy exagerado. Tomando el brazo que le ofreció Finn.

—Rey que va, eso no importa, y tu Finn eres un tonto, por decir eso—dijo Rose algo molesta, pero sonrojándose, por lo que Finn le había dicho.

—Es verdad te ves muy guapa Rose, ¿cierto Rey?—le pregunto Finn

—Si te ves hermosa amiga—dijo Rey asertivamente

Rose movió la cabeza en señal de negación —Creo que exageran, solo me veo diferente porque como siempre traigo mi fleco, y pantalones de un estilo no muy femenino, me ven con este vestido, y ya dicen que soy hermosa, pero la realidad es que, ya se nos está haciendo tarde y nuestro destino no espera, tengo miedo — dijo Rose preocupada

—No lo tengas, obtendremos lo que buscamos y nos vamos inmediatamente, así de fácil—dijo Rey despreocupada, pero con el conocimiento que de fracasar, todo se iría a la basura.

Llego la limusina que Luke les había rentado, pues para una fiesta de ese nivel, no podían ir en otra cosa que no fuera una limosina.

Llegaron al Supremay, ese edificio alto que había sido prestado para la ocasión, los tres chicos bajaron de la limusina, era fascinante ver esas luces, esa decoración, era como estar en otro planeta. Los chicos caminaron hasta el Salón principal, era enorme, había tanta gente, que uno podía perderse, pero estar ahí era excitante, para Finn y Rose, pero Rey seguía extraña, cosa que noto Finn

—Bueno Rey ya estamos aquí, y porque estas nerviosa, o más bien desanimada, o ¿no se? ¿qué tienes? —le pregunto Finn—vamos a buscar lo que nos dijo Luke, acuérdate que son dos archivos, y tienen que estar aquí—señalo Finn

—Claro que tienen que estar aquí, y no tengo nada Finn solo, que...no me hagan caso, bueno por donde empezamos—termino de decir Rey con un nudo en el estómago, pero sus rodillas le temblaban.

—El Maestro Luke, nos dijo que el lado Oeste, estaban el primer archivo, entonces podemos ir por él, para después ir al lado Este, claro ahí vamos a batallar, porque él no estaba seguro, dijo que si no estaba ahí, seguro en lado sur, ahí se puede complicar la situación para nosotros—dijo Rose

—Muy bien hagamos esto—dijo Rey cuando se percató de la presencia de un joven alto, pelo negro, que se dirigía a lado Este, entonces propuso ella lo siguiente— voy a lado Este, es más fácil saber si está ahí o no; si no está, entonces entre los tres vamos a lado sur, ustedes vayan a lo seguro—dijo ella con las manos entrelazadas, se había puesto muy nerviosa que hizo este movimiento para que no lo notaran sus amigos.

Pero antes de poder separarse. Finn las detuvo

—Chicas, ustedes son muy pro-positivas, pero olvidan algo, primero ¿dónde está Ben Solo y Armitage Hux...?recuerden que deserte hace tres meses y casi me cuesta la vida, siempre fui de las filas de abajo, nunca vine aquí, pero sé que Ben Solo y Hux, obviamente están en este baile, haciéndose pasar, por playboys, aunque ellos sean los principales jefes de la Primera Orden, de esa pandilla que Snoke mantiene viva para sus intereses—recalco Finn

—Ok Finn tienes razón, ¿los localizamos?—pregunto Rey con sentido de urgencia, lo había visto, no quería que ese chico de pelo negro se le escapara, necesitaba hablar con el.

—Ah Rey y te olvidas de Phasma, ella es peor, que esos dos juntos—Finn ya estaba advirtiendo la situación.

—Bueno no conozco a Kylo Ren, ni mucho menos a Hux, pero podemos esquivarlos, pero pronto el tiempo pasa—señalo Rose tratando de ver por encima de la gente.

—Ya oíste a Rose, los esquivaremos, pero tenemos que sacar esos archivos, ahora mismo, son las pruebas de la clase de porquería que es Snoke—dijo Rey con ahínco.

Los Chicos se separaron, Rey a lado Este del Salón, Finn y Rose al Oeste, él chico desertor de la Primera Orden, le dijo a Rose que esperara, en un asiento, pues creyó ver a Phasma, podía estar disfrazada, pero su altura la delataba.

Rose estaba sentada observando la fiesta, cuando una conversación de unas chicas le llamo la atención.

— Son muy guapos, de verdad me acostaría con uno de ellos sin pensarlo—dijo la rubia suspirando

—Por dos, es que solo míralos, son dioses —dijo una chica morena

—Pero solo por una noche, ellos nunca toman enserio a ninguna chica, dicen que son los jefes de la pandilla que tiene sumida de terror a Coruscant, ¿Cómo se llama Liz?—pregunto una chica castaña

—A La Primera Orden te refieres, pues creo que sí, además dicen que también tienen carreras clandestinas, con autos increíbles, espero ir a una de esas carreras para apostar y bueno yo elijo al moreno, esta para comerse; Ben Solo es fuego, tú te quedas con Hux—

—Ya les dije, ellos son solo de una noche, no se comprometen, ni se fijan en cualquiera, ni para llevársela a la cama—dijo Jucasta tratando de calmar las hormonas de sus amigas.

—Pues yo aunque sea una noche me conformo con Hux, es que muero por él, es tan guapo, además mi padre es inmensamente poderoso — dijo la Rubia

Esto hizo son reír a Rose más alto de lo debido, la rubia se percató de su risa, sintiéndose ofendida.

—Perdón dije algo que te hiciera burlarte? —

—Chicas disculpen, pero son chicos, son solo hombres, humanos, no entiendo ese afán de ponerlos en un pedestal, y creo que ustedes los sobrevaloran, creo que estarían encantados de ser admirados por ustedes, pero por favor no sean tan obvias, así nos las tomaran en cuenta o para algo mas serio— dijo Rose enarcando la ceja

—Por favor chica, y a ti si? Solo mírate, eres tan patosa, nada sensual, puede que tu vestido sea bonito, pero tu linda cara angélica aburre, no despierta algo que se llama instinto, tu crees que un hombre como Armitage Hux se fije en ti? careces de elegancia y sofisticación, no entiendo cómo puedes dar consejos, pues viéndote, era más una chica de convento— dijo la engreída Rubia, pero Rose le contesto

—Vaya puede que tengas razón, pero al menos no pasare como ramera — esas palabras enfurecieron a la rubia, que estuvo a punto de abofetear a Rose, esta también se vio decidida a pelear, para mala suerte de ver a estas chicas pelear, llego Finn.

—Rose ya se por dónde vamos a entrar, por favor vámonos, ven, que haces? Pasa algo?

—Nada Finn, vámonos—dijo Rose

Rey vio cuando Ben entraba a unos de los salones, se percató que no hubiera nadie y lo siguió, estaba con el corazón en la boca, iba con ese traje de época para hombres, de color azul, Rey reconoció que lucia perfecto, pero los nervios le apretaban las arterias, después de ayer, sabía que nada sería igual, cerro los ojos acercándose a la puerta donde estaba el, en esa habitación y decidida entro.

Ben no se percató de su presencia, estaba de espalda a ella, viendo hacia la ventana, con esas cortinas gruesas, solo se escuchaba que exigía que se cumpliera su orden.

—El fracaso es inaceptable, me entendieron, si no la traen consigo, es mejor que se mueran antes de venir a mí, tráiganla por la fuerza de ser necesario, no importa contra quien tenga que pelear, pero hoy la quiero en mi casa—rugio Ben al ordenar esto.

—Ben, quien vas a secuestrar? — Pregunto Rey con voz fría, ante lo que escuchaba, su cara estaba impávida

—Rey, por Dios aquí estas, a ti, he mandado por ti, ayer lo que paso con mi tío, perdóname Rey, fue tan avergonzó lo que sucedió, fue por mi culpa, pero ya estás aquí, te marque todo el día, y no me contestaste, casi me vuelvo loco, que paso con mi tío? — dijo tocando su cara besando sus labios, y abrazándola como si fuera lo único que importara para vivir, Rey lo recibió con la misma pasión que los enamorados se profesan cuando han sido separados, pero Rey tenía una misión, y con todo su dolor se separó de el

—No pude contestar el teléfono y si me—suspiro—me dio el sermón de mi vida, pero necesitamos hablar—dijo Rey demandante

—Claro cuando nos casaremos, puede ser ahora mismo, conozco a un juez...—

—No Ben, de eso no quiero hablar ahora, para empezar ni me lo has propuesto—refuto Rey

—Entonces te lo propongo, cásate conmigo, reparare tu honor —dijo solemnemente inclinándose hacia adelante y besando la suave mano de Rey

—Ben, no seas estúpido, más bien di que necesitas un pretexto para asegurarte de que no te voy a dejar, pero no la haré, solo que he venido por ti, deja todo esto, vámonos de aquí, tu tío Luke nos puede ayudar, por favor —

Pero Ben al escuchar la mención de Luke, le hizo recordar a su madre, pero sobre todo a su padre fallecido

—No Rey, no puedo irme, no quiero, así que entonces desde momento te informo que no saldrás de aquí, no me importa lo que suceda mas adelante, no sales de este edificio—

—Eso veremos—le reto Rey

Una chica alta iba un lado de un chico pelirrojo, vistiendo esas caras ropas de épocas pasadas.

—Entonces Snoke te vendió, y te dejaste Phasma, no lo puedo creer, pero no de lo que hizo Snoke, sino que tú te hayas dejado, Giles Duncan es cierto es poderoso, pero te lleva con quince años, tu no lo quieres, como lo permitiste —le reprocho el pelirrojo

—Armi, querido, sabes que la Primera Orden dará un golpe de estado en cualquier momento, tú mismo lo estás preparando, para derrocar al Primer Ministro, Snoke necesitaba más poder del que ya tiene y yo pues, honestamente ya estoy harta de Snoke, solo que te voy a extrañar a ti y a Ben, Giles no están malo como aparenta, estaré bien—dijo Phasma

—No estoy preocupado por ti, sino por Giles—rio Hux

—Imbecil— dijo Phama riendo

Entraron con sus guardaespaldas a un despacho, cuando Armitage noto algo raro, estaba movido, sus papeles, él era muy intuitivo.

—Alguien esta aquí, mira—Señalo los papales

—No seas paranoico —dijo Phasma tomando un vaso de Whiskey, seguro los dejaste de esa manera y ahora estás pensando cosas

—No, hay alguien aquí, lo puedo...—Hux se acercó a un armario, pero se devolvió —tienes razón es paranoia mía —se alejaba cuando ordeno con una mirada que abriera ese armario y ahí estaba Rose y Finn, habían sido atrapados

El guarura de Hux, saco a empujones a Finn, que fue reconocido con horror y desprecio por Phasma, a la vez que también sacaban a un chica morena era de estatura pequeña, esto le llamo la atención a Hux "desdé cuando la Resistencia tiene este tipo de chicas"

—Eres un maldito traidor, Finn de Yavin, te iba ascender, te había ayudado, te di más de lo que podías imaginar y nos traicionaste, tenías una carrera conmigo— vocifero Phasma

—Yo no soy como ustedes, ni lo seré—Phasma abofeteo a Finn, los guardaespaldas pusieron de rodillas a los intrusos, Rose trato de soltarse, cuando su collar cayo al suelo, justo a los pies de Hux, este lo tomo lo observo y dijo

—Hays Minor, este distrito se dice... que es territorio de la Primera Orden—dijo con sonrisa sarcástica

Armitage Hux la observo, Rose lo reto con la mirada, lo enfrento; sus miradas eran espadas peleando por no dejarse ganar, Hux sostenía con su mano izquierda el collar de la chica y con su mano derecha inesperadamente toco la mejilla de Rose, es que simplemente no lo pudo evitar, fue mas fuerte el impulso que la razón, para después sostener su barbilla, y decir.

—Hagas lo que hagas, siempre ganaremos.

Rose no se pudo contener y mordió el dedo de Hux, que se soltó de su agarre, Phama se enfureció diciendo

—Llévalos ante Snoke, para que aprendan a no meterse con nosotros, escoria rebelde, morirán como deben—ladro Phasma

—No...no Phasma —grito Hux—dejaremos que se lleven una lección, se irán, pero llevaron este recado a Luke, los mataremos si vuelven a meterse en nuestros asuntos, porque venían a robar nuestros planos cierto?, no lo nieguen—grito Hux

Todos se retiraron cuando Hux dio la orden de que se fueran, Phasma se molestó con Hux, por tal decisión, pero bueno, él fue el agredido, no ella.

Pero cuando todos al final salieron, solo Rose y Hux quedaron atrás.

El Baile estaba por empezar y faltaba una pareja, la presentadora del Evento enfoco a Hux que salía con una dama, de uno de los salones y Aayla Secura se emocionó al ver a Hux

—Vaya vaya, bueno al menos esta aquí mi joven amigo, que nos hará el honor de a completar las parejas faltantes, mira a quien trae a su novia o amiga, pero eso que nos importa, Armi, compláceme, y no me hagas quedar mal, solo me falta una pareja—dijo Aayla

Hux estaba sacado de su zona de confort, sin embargo sonrió, y Rose bueno ella estaba más asustada que nada.

—Claro Aayla es un honor, por favor — dirigió su mano a Rose para bailar y esta para no quedar mal pues la acepto.

Por otra parte Ben y Rey fueron interrumpidos por un asistente de Aayla, porque Ben le había prometido bailar en el primer baile, y que mejor si venía acompañado. Rey dijo que no sabia bailar pero poco le importo a Ben que la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al salón.

—No te apures yo te guío—dijo Ben guiñándole un ojo.

Y la música empezó, All the Right Moves se escuchó, y esos bailes de una época antigua, se dejaron ver en el Salón, los chicos se movieron hacia adelante, para tocar a las manos de las chicas, Ben tocó la mano de Rey, sus ojos se encontraron, pero no desviaron la mirada, el empezó a hablar.

—Eres muy valiente Rey, al venir aquí—dijo mientras daba dos pasos adelante, pero la contemplaba con un sentimiento que ya se anidaba en su corazón.

—Vine por ti ya te lo dije—dijo Rey mientras llevaba el ritmo, Ben se asombró, y volteo a verla —Ben, tu no perteneces aquí, este, no es tu lugar—Rey se ruborizo, pero si ya había pasado, lo que paso entre ellos, cuando Luke lo encontró, ella podía reclamarlo como suyo.

Seguían bailando con ese baile que enamora, con esa pasión al encontrar a tú pareja tan cerca de ti.

—¿Y estar a tu lado si?—dijo Ben midiendo el terreno, con seriedad pero con expectación

—No quise decir eso—Rey desvió la mirada, no quería encontrar sus ojos oscuros, tan peligrosos y seductores—pero... mereces algo mejor— musitó Rey.

Rose y Armtiage, también estaban sufriendo. Hux pudo observar que su pareja tenía enormes atributos, era realmente muy guapa, sus ojos detrás de esa mascara lucían enigmáticos, su piel se veía tersa. Pensó "que se sentirá tocarla, acariciarla y porque alguien tan hermosa, está en la jodida Resistencia, cuando puede estar en un lugar mejor, ¿Cómo, conmigo por ejemplo?".

Rose por otra parte, también pudo verlo, era alto, se veía bien por derecho propio, era cierto lo que dijeron las chicas que escucho, era sumamente atractivo, tanto que a Rose le cayó mal. Sin embargo eso estaba bien, era mejor que le disgustara.

—Después del baile me puede regresar mi collar, ¿por favor?—dijo mientras bailaba, Hux giro a Rose y después puso su mano en su cintura, acercándose a ella; Armitage aprovecho esa proximidad, para estar tan cerca de su rostro. Rose se sintió impresionada, jamás había visto tan perfectos ojos verdes y esa mirada tan penetrante.

—Lo siento Señorita, creo que no está en posición de demandar, nada más porque Aaylaa, nos atrapo en este baile, sino usted estaría afuera, además no olvide que usted me acaba de morder.

—Tu empezaste primero ¿Por qué me tocaste la cara?, nos amenazaste—dijo Rose tratando ligeramente de soltarse de la sujeción de Armitage, pero esta la apretó más hacia él; sintiendo su calor. Era suave, pero embriagaba, el perfume de Rose embriagaba los sentidos de Armitage.

—Si bien la recuerdo le salve la vida, Phasma quería mandarla con Snoke además entro a robar archivos que no eran de su pertenencia, o ¿me equivoco?—dijo sonriendo cínicamente Armitage

Entonces el baile continuo diferente, las chicas se separaban de los chicos, poniéndose todas en línea, en frente de la otra línea de chicos, se hizo baile de cuatro, pero para mala suerte de los cuatro, de Ben, Rey, Armitage y Rose, les tocó bailar a ellos juntos, los cuatro tomados de la manos, separándose, casi al instante, para formar un nuevo baile, Rose deseaba que esto terminara, era insufrible. Rey solo quería escapar todo habia salido mal. Ben veía a Rey con deseos de besarla, el único que estaba satisfecho era Armitage, estaba encantado, disfrutando de la compañía, sobre todo al hacerla enojar.

—Tiene razón caballero, usted gana en esta ocasión, pero le pido— al decir esto alzo la mirada y enfrento a Hux—que me devuelva mi collar, es de mi hermana, bueno ella me lo regalo y —bajo la vista, pero la volvió alzar con valor—ella murió hace dos meses, es lo único que me queda de ella, ahora me entiende, por favor y mi nombre es Rose—dijo la seductora chica morena con tristeza.

Armitage vio una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Rose, sin embargo no le daría el collar, era su garantía de volverla a ver. Mas ahora sabiendo que era algo tan preciado para ella.

—Lo lamento, pero mi resolución no ha cambiado—dijo Armitage con total indiferencia

—Eres un cretino Armitage—dijo rabiosa Rose, Hux se encogió en hombros, aceptando el hecho—pero te dire una cosa, recuperare mi collar.

—Claro, si logras primero quitármelo Rose—dijo divertidamente el chico pelirrojo

El Baile había terminado, para fortuna de todos, menos para Hux; pero al final del pasillo en la última sala, se había escuchado un estruendo, todos empezaron a correr en dirección al lugar.

Ben le dijo a Rey

—No te muevas quédate aquí...puede ser peligroso—Ben corrió hacia esa dirección, pero Rey le dijo

—Estás loco, te sigo—Rey corrió con ese hermoso vestido rojo, todos llegaron tratando de entrar, pero estaba cerrada la puerta, Hux también corrió en dirección al lugar alcanzando a Ben.

—La llave, ¿alguien tiene la llave?—grito Hux

Pero Ben no espero ninguna llave, empujo la puerta abriéndola con su fuerza.

Lo que encontraron fue terrorífico.

Encontraron a Luke y a Snoke muertos.

…..

**Holooooo! Estamos aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un Universo Alternativo, desde un Galaxia disto pica, y aparte de poner mi Pareja REYLO agregaré el ROUX, mi segundo ship favorito, amo esta pareja, como lo pudieron notar en mi último fanfic, "EL ULTIMO SKYWALKER" y quiero agradecer a " ****GUEST" y "****megumisakura" ****por sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y saber que mi trabajo por malo que sea, jejejeje gusta Gracias chicas, sus comentarios me animaban mucho.**

**Y BUENO COMENZAMOS.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 Hold On**

_Aguarda aun te quiero_

_Vuelve te necesito_

_Déjame tomar tu mano y voy hacerte sentir bien_

_Te juro que voy amarte toda la vida_

_Aguarda te necesito_

_No quiero dejarte Ir_

_Sé que no soy tan fuerte_

_Aguarda te necesito_

_Aguarda aun te quiero _

De la Canción Hold On de Chord Overstreet

La Multitud curiosa se acercó al lugar, e inmediatamente como reguero de pólvora se difundió la noticia, Luke Skywalker había llegado para enfrentar y muy posiblemente matar a Snoke, pero en el enfrentamiento ambos perdieron la vida.

Rose grito ante el horror de ver a Luke Skywalker tirado en el suelo con una daga atravesada por el costado derecho, la piel de Luke se veía amarilla, se estaban formando en su cara ligeras líneas de color verde, por otro lado el pecho de Snoke le atravesaba un espada muy similar al sable de Luz.

Ben se acercó, no estaba horrorizado, pero sí muy sorprendido e imagino que la presencia de Rey en el lugar, además por el grito de Rose que era su amiga, era solo una trampa para distraerlos y matar a Snoke, pero Luke murió en el acto. Ben entonces recordó alguien, su madre Leia.

Hux inmediatamente llamo a las autoridades, lo que iba a terminar en las mejores noches del Baile de Máscaras, termino en tragedia, todos estaban entre sorprendidos, consternados, preguntándose ¿Por qué una persona como Luke Skywalker, mataría a Snoke?

Ayla Secura inmediatamente saco a los curiosos del lugar, le hablo a Phasma por el intercomunicador, tenía que decir que no permitiera que nadie saliera del recinto, además que tenía que esperar a los agentes del Ministerio Publico.

Rey intento acercarse, pero Ben la detuvo con su mano.

—Estropearas la escena del crimen, él te mando aquí ¿cierto? Rey—pregunto Ben con suspicacia pero que denotaba desconfianza y decepción— era mentira que venias por mí, ¿Qué estúpido soy?—dijo tocándose la frente.

Rey apenas iba a responder, cuando Hux lo interrumpió.

—La Policía está en camino—observo a Rey tratando de reconocerla — ¿Eres Rey cierto? He oído hablar de ti, hace un mes venciste a Ben, en el Torneo Anual, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ah ya veo, eres la discípula de Luke, tendrás que rendir cuentas a la Justicia, si era el plan de ustedes matar a Snoke—expreso Armitage con sorna.

—No te conozco, pero eso que dices es mentira—ladro Rey ante la cara de Armitage que la veía escéptico, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Explícame entonces ¿cómo es que encontré a tus amigos en unos de mis despachos?—Arqueo la ceja Hux ante su pregunta, Ben se asombró ante lo dicho por Hux

— ¿Qué dices? Rey explícame eso que acaba de decir Armitage— Ben volteo a ver a Rey con incredulidad ante lo dicho por Hux.

Rey estaba acorralada, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, ni por el pelirrojo, ni por Ben.

—Yo vine por algo que me pertenece, o pregúntale a tu amigo—dijo mirando a Ben, este se sonrojo, ante esa declararon, pero no lo negó— en cuanto a Rose y Finn, no sé de qué hablas, quizá necesitaban un lugar para estar a solas, y ellos pues…. — Rey estaba mintiendo en su totalidad acerca de Rose, pero tenía que hacerlo, por suerte le salió tan natural, que el mismo Hux volteo a ver a Rose que estaba a un lado de Finn, los vio con escrutinio y encono, después con oscuridad en sus ojos se enfocó a Rey.

—Mientes, estaban buscando nuestros archivos, ¿sabes a que archivos me refiero?—reto Hux a Rey, odiaba que le haya dicho que su pareja de baile quizá tenia novio, pero él se encargaría de Finn, en su momento.

—Claro que si…sé a qué archivos se refiere… General—soltó Rey con un siseo de burla, esto solo encolerizó más a Hux, haciendo que su piel se pusiera del color de un volcán en erupción.

—¡Basta!, dejen de pelear, sea lo que sea y seamos quienes seamos en otras partes, aquí ocurrió un asesinato, Hux cierra la maldita puerta, que seguro ya tomaron fotografías, a estas horas todo Coruscant debe saber la noticia—Hux solo torció la boca, alejándose de ellos, se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla, Ayla Secura anfitriona y una de las manos derechas de Snoke, ya se había adelantado a cerrarla, cuando Hux se acercó a ella para ayudarle con las altas y pesadas puertas.

Armitage vio de reojo a Rose, lucia tan perfecta, pero y ¿si era verdad que tenía novio? La oscuridad volvió a sus ojos con ese pensamiento, haciendo que Ayla notará la manera en que Hux veía a Rose.

—Es muy bonita, tienes buen gusto, elegante y juvenil, hacen muy bonita pareja, espero que ahora si sientes cabeza Armitage —dijo sonriendo— ¿Por qué no vas con ella? es tu pareja después de todo—Hux se sorprendió al oír esto, que negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es—dijo con un tenue malestar— Ayla tendremos muchos problemas con la Orden, sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Hux esquivando el tema, Ayla comprendió, sonriendo de lado, Armitage no quería hablar de la chica.

—Para empezar mañana junta de accionistas, el gran lio que se armara, y lo que sucedió aquí se resolverá con las cámaras de vigilancia— dijo Ayla

—Si así es—respondió Armitage como si no le importara que Snoke haya muerto.

Ben por otra parte había tomado del brazo a Rey, llevándosela a otra instancia, para resolver sus conflictos.

Armitage ni se dio cuenta del hecho, pues no perdía de vista a Rose, se sentía estúpidamente traicionado… ¿pero porque traicionado, ella ni siquiera es…..mi novia? Pensó.

Ben por otra parte le reclamaba a Rey

—Así que Luke te manipulo al venir aquí, ¿y tú Rey, te prestaste a esto?—pregunto confundido

—No Ben, no es como tú crees, déjame explicarte, yo no sabía que vendría Luke aquí, el solo nos dio las invitaciones, para que asistiéramos, es verdad, si veníamos por los planos de los nuevos distritos que ustedes tomarían, pero sobre todo, por los archivos que mostrarían la rata inmunda que es Snoke, quiero librarte de esto ¿Qué no entiendes Ben? Yo vine por ti—las lágrimas de Rey empezaban asomarse—Luke fue…..como un padre para mí—dijo mordiéndose los labio—estoy segura que él quería acabar con todo esto, pero…—Ben vio el hermoso rostro de la chica, el impulso fue más fuerte que limpio con su dedo una lágrima que se deslizaban por su mejilla, Rey alzo la vista, estaba llorando —no soporto más, he perdido más que tú Ben, de eso puedes estar segura.—Ben sintió su dolor, lo que ella no sabía es que él también estaba sufriendo por su tío.

La Puerta se abrió de par en par, entro Phasma que solo se vio consternación en su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a Armitage, este solo alzo sus hombros, expresando que él no sabía nada.

Venia acompañada de dos Agentes del Ministerio Publico, así como personas del servicio Forense, tomaron las pruebas correspondientes, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se llevaron ambos cuerpos, las investigaciones empezaron, sería una larga noche, todos fueron a declarar, los Agente tomaron el video del lugar donde se encontraban Snoke y Luke, y al iniciar la mañana, se dio un informe de lo sucedido, para proceder a entregar los cuerpos de Luke y Snoke respectivamente a sus familiares.

El Agente Mace Wendu traía las pruebas periciales, lucia cansado, y nada contento con lo que tenía que decir.

Se encontraban Ben Solo, Hux, Phasma y Ayla Secura, al otro lado de la sala estaba Rey, Finn y Rose.

—Familiares de ambos fallecidos, vimos el video, constatando que Luke fue a buscar a Snoke, este se defendió, ambos pelearon y murieron por su propia mano, para empezar por lo que pudimos ver en el video, Luke empuño la espada sobre el pecho de Snoke, ganando la partida, pero Snoke tenía una daga con un veneno mortífero, que le causa la muerte a Luke, por eso las líneas verdes en su cara—fue entonces cuando Mace le pregunto a Ben Solo— ¿Qué sabe usted de la rivalidad de su tío y su jefe?

—Nada en lo absoluto, ya lo respondí en el interrogatorio, además tengo años que no veía a mi tío Luke, y mi Maestro Snoke nunca hizo referencia alguna a mi tío—dijo Ben con simpleza.

—Sé que fueron contemporáneos en el Arte del Combate por Sable cuando eran jóvenes, incluso, sé que fueron amigos, mucho antes de que usted naciera ¿me puede decir algo de esa relación? Joven Solo—Mace preguntaba como si leyera las reacciones de Ben, era claro que él no sabía, por la expresión que hizo Ben, desconcierto total.

—No sabía que mi tío y…mi jefe fueran amigos—confeso el chico de pelo negro.

—Bueno ahora lo sabe, además el video que tomamos, no tiene volumen, ¿eso es extraño?—cuestiono Wendu

—Eso no puede ser, todas las cámaras están en perfecto estado—respondió Hux

—Bueno se abrirá una investigación, por lo pronto no se encontró pruebas que alguien sea cómplice de Luke, aunque las señoritas aquí presentes y el joven—dijo refiriéndose a Rey, Rose y Finn—sean amigos del Maestro Skywalker, y asistieran al baile, pues según parece estuvieron en todo el evento, se pueden marchar, si los necesito para declarar les llamare, otra cosa Armitage el Supremacy estará cerrado, al menos por unos quince días para poder investigar más afondo. Para que informe a los alumnos que sus clases se tendrán que suspender. — dijo el Agente Wendu

—Claro como usted diga. —respondió Hux

Salían del edificio, el Sol los sorprendió en el rostro, estaban terriblemente cansados, los esperaba un automóvil, Hux subió al lujoso vehículo, seguido de Phasma, después subió Ayla, y al final subió Ben, buscando a Rey con la mirada, la encontró.

Rey sintió su mirada sobre ella, que volteo hacia donde estaba Ben, sus miradas se encontraron, ella iba del brazo de Finn, la mirada de Rey era de necesidad de ser abrazada, a Ben le dolió no poder acurrucarla en su pecho, arropar su corazón, después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior al baile de Máscaras, cuando su tío los encontró.

Ben cerró su puño, debió esa noche sacar a Rey de la casa de su tío, llevársela. Ahora ella estaba más lejos de él, más lejos de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Le mando un WhatsApp estando dentro del auto

¡Rey necesito verte!

¡Rey sabes que necesitamos hablar!

La chica de Jakku nunca contesto, Ben se pasó la mano por su perfecto cabello negro en señal desesperación, pero él no desistiría tan fácilmente, él la buscaría.

Rey entro a la casa de Luke, se bañó y se cambió. Finn se había ido para la casa de Poe, ahora vivía ahí desde hace una semana, se había comunicado con Leia Skywalker, hermana de Luke, el impacto fue terrible para ella contó Finn, sin embargo también era una mujer muy fuerte, pues ella misma dijo que se encargaría del funeral, todo lo haría ella; por otra parte, Rose también se fue para su casa, necesitaba al igual que Rey y Finn descansar y sopesar todo lo que había pasado, un manto de tristeza pesaba en los chicos, un manto de dolor.

Rey ya cambiada con ropa de luto, se acercó a la ventana, suspiro con aflicción, recordando las palabras de Luke esa noche ya madrugada, pensando que quizá el motivo de Luke por buscar a Snoke era precisamente, que Luke la había encontrado acurrucada en los brazos de su sobrino, ambos dormidos, entregados a un sueño profundo, desnudos tapados solo con una manta, en aquella habitación que un tiempo había sido la habitación de Ben.

La chica castaña se alejó de la ventana, sentándose en el borde la cama, tocando la sabana de su cama, cerrando los ojos, llorando, rememorando lo que sucedió una noche antes del Baile de Máscaras, quizá el motivo por el cual Luke estaba muerto.

_Flashback_

_Estaba lloviendo, la lluvia golpeaba su ventana, suspiro tenía tanto trabajo que hacer, había encontrado ese trabajo donde solo iba por las tardes, o cuando la necesitaban, le encantaba el hecho de que no había nadie cuando ella iba a trabajar._ Pues todos ya se habían ido, entraba a las 5 de la tarde y salía a las 9 de la noche, lo complementaba muy bien con el trabajo que hacía en la pizzería de Rose; la informática se había convertido en su segunda pasión después del deporte de Sable.

Por lo tanto se esmeraba en hacer excelentemente su trabajo y mientras escribía los pendientes de mañana, un mail se asomó a su bandeja de entrada que decía:

…Resultados Orfanato de Jakku… ¿segura que quieres abrirlos?

Remitente: Maz.

Rey no espero más, abriendo el mail, teniendo este pensamiento en mente. ¿Por qué retrasar la verdad? Porque retrasar lo inevitable. O a lo mejor la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Quizá todo este tiempo ella había estado perdida, quizá sus padres estaban vivos, quizás…. tantos quizás, pero solo una respuesta.

Se relamió los labios, estaba ansiosa, las manos le sudaban, su corazón se aceleraba, descargaba todos y cada uno de los pesados archivos, trago saliva, y con seguridad y determinación empezó a leerlos cada uno de ellos; su mente estaba fría, pero su corazón no, era un extraño sentimiento, que no tenía nombre para ella, pero se sentía muy fuerte dentro de ella, conforme los iba leyendo los archivos, sus esperanzas se tornaron oscuras, sus corazón empezó a caer al suelo, su negación de la realidad de esos documentos, se iba haciendo más grande, se levantó de su silla, ya sus ojos eras grandes océanos desbordados, cayó al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en los pechos, sollozando, lo que descubrió la había matado.

Su celular sonó, lo vio pero rehuyó de él, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, se encontraba derrumbada, pero el celular no le importo su estado, que insistía en ser contestado.

Era Ben. Miro el nombre de la persona, contestándolo de inmediato.

—Rey estoy afuera, ¿te espero o quieres que suba? O ¿se te olvido que íbamos a salir? ¿Rey estas bien?—pregunto Ben ya preocupado escuchando la respiración entrecortada de Rey.

La Chica de Jakku no podía articular palabra, su pena no le permitía hablar, pero al oírlo a él, a Ben, era volver a la realidad, se sintió viva.

—Ben…. —dijo llorando—perdón…. —Ben se asustó al oírla así, que solo dijo.

—Voy a subir—e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina.

Abrió la puerta con desesperación encontrando a Rey en el suelo, en forma fetal, gimiendo de dolor, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos no cesaban de lagrimear a mares.

Ben inmediatamente se acercó a ella, tratando de consolarla, arropando su cuerpo con la inmensidad de sus brazos, Rey sintió su calor, su olor, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, aferrándose a él, a su cuello, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Todo va estar bien, estoy aquí—susurro con la suavidad de voz que hacen que las piernas tiemblen, mientras acariciaba su regalándole esa tranquilidad que solo él podía dar al muy roto corazón de la chica de Jakku.

—Siempre creí que mis padres murieron…..pero ahora—la voz de la chica castaña se cortó, mordiéndose los labios…—por favor vámonos de aquí…. no puede seguir aquí —solicito la chica

—Si claro que sí Rey, vámonos—Ben se levantó y después la ayudo a levantarse, el estado de ánimo de ella estaba quebrado.

Bajaron de la oficina, seguía lloviendo, Ben tapo de la lluvia con su saco a Rey, para al llegar hasta el auto, pero ella no soportaba más la realidad de su origen, que se soltó de los brazos del joven Solo, corriendo en dirección al lado apuesto.

Rey corría desesperadamente, y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, no se fijó que un vehículo venía a toda velocidad, pero Ben la alcanzo y sujetándola de la blusa la jalo, Rey se resbalo, pero Ben la tomo ahora de la cintura, fue tal impacto entre sus cuerpos que cayeron ambos a la orilla de la banqueta, evitando de esta manera que fuera arrollada por el auto.

Ben se sintió respirar de nuevo al ver que había evitado la muerte de Rey, ese carro la habría matado, la velocidad con que venía el vehículo, era devastadora.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo de la banqueta, empapados por la lluvia, Rey seguía llorando, pero Ben estaba más que furioso, pudo perder a Rey en ese momento.

—Es un imbécil el que viene manejando—vocifero Ben— ¿estás bien Rey?

—Hubieras dejado que me atropellara, no quiero vivir, ya nada me importa, es que no entiendes que mi vida se acabó, no soy nada—Rey grito estas palabras, llevándose las manos a la cara— no soy buena, siempre lo supe, no fui lo suficiente buena para mis padres—volvió a gritar alejándose de Ben.

Pero esta vez él se impuso antes ella.

La Lluvia era el marco perfecto para esta disputa.

—Jamás escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a decir que te quieres morir Rey—dijo Ben señalándola con el dedo índice, su voz se volvió gélida, y advirtiéndole— Rey—la tomo de los brazos, para que no volviera escapar, los ojos de Ben estaban inundados de desesperación, de una desesperación latente—eres alma de mi alma, si tu mueres yo me muero contigo, no sé cuál sea el motivo de tu dolor, pero dámelo, yo lo cargo—entonces empezó a llorar—si tus padres no te amaron, yo te amare por ellos, yo te amare por mí, y te amare por la vida misma—al decir esto junto su frente a la de ella—te pertenezco Rey, si te vas….si tú me dejas, es como si me mataras, me dejarías sin aire, por favor, te lo suplico, quédate conmigo—suplico.

Rey movió la cabeza asintiendo, Ben respiro más tranquilo porque estaba un poco más serena, y bajo la lluvia la abrazo fuertemente, deseando meterla en sus costillas para que no volviera a escapar de él.

Iban en el auto, todo el trayecto fue silencio, la mirada de Rey estaba perdida, pero el Joven Solo, tocaba su mano, Rey volteo a verlo, regalándole una sonrisa.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de Luke.

Ben observo esa casa estilo antiguo que tenía años que no visitaba, recordó su habitación.

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación Rey?—pregunto Ben

—La del fondo a la derecha, tiene muy buena vista—dijo ligeramente sonriente la castaña.

—Esa fue mi habitación, bueno aparcare el auto a la vuelta, no quiero que vean que estoy aquí, conociendo a Luke, ¿por cierto esta Luke?, sino mejor vámonos para mi casa—dijo Ben

—Luke regresa mañana en la tarde, entra por favor, no pasara nada….te necesito—musito Rey.

—Claro que voy a entrar, por nada del mundo te dejara sola, no entrare por la puerta principal, deja la ventana medio abierta, estaré en cinco minutos, te doy tiempo para que te cambies de ropa—dijo Ben con una sonrisa de lado.

—Y tu estas empapado, deja ver que te busco, Finn ya no vive con nosotros, creo que dejo algo de ropa, espero te quede, bueno te veo allá—Rey bajo del auto, seguía triste, más desconsolada que nunca, él lo noto.

Se encontraba en el baño, cambiándose de ropa, deseaba tanto hablar con Ben, porque solo él la entendería, el que le había salvado la vida, que le dijo que ella era el alma de su alma, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

Rey a sus veintidós años, no le había dado la oportunidad a ningún chico de acercase, y es que no es que no hubiera chicos que la invitaran a salir, pero como en la vida, había de todos, pero ella no se sentía capaz de dejar entrar a una persona a su vida, todos los chicos que había conocido como amigos era superficiales o ella era muy complicada, veía que unos era unos patanes, otros solo buscaban pasar el rato con ella, otros no la comprendían; hasta que llego Ben Solo que acaricio su alma.

Un ruido en la habitación la saco de sus pensamientos, era el, seguro era Ben, Solo, ella salió del baño apresuradamente, y lo vio ahí, sentado en la cama, su corazón salto de emoción, Ben le sonrió, esa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida, era verdad ella quería morirse, pero si lo hacía, nunca vería esos hermosos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa que la hacía ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Estas mejor?—pregunto levantándose de la cama acercándose a ella, el clima de la habitación era cálido, el observo la que fue su habitación en algún tiempo, todo seguía igual pero había mejorado la habitación, ahora olía a ella.

Rey le tomo sus manos, esas manos grandes, fuertes, las Beso con reverencia, Ben se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, ella alzo sus ojos avellana y pudo ver una mirada de agradecimiento hacia él.

Ben no se resistió más, abrazando a Rey, por fin la chica de Jakku soltó todos sus sentimientos, dejando escapar por fin todo el dolor que cargaba.

Rey se separó de él y se sentó en un sillón color vino, Ben por su parte se sentó en otro sillón que estaba en frente del asiento de ella. Rey empezó a hablar, lo que sabía de su pasado, la envenenaba.

—Siempre me dijeron en el orfanato de Jakku, que mis padres habían muerto, yo lo creí, porque no solo yo quede huérfana, si no varios niños, nuestros padres vivían cerca de una Fabrica a la que llamaban la Estrella de la Muerte, esto en forma sarcástica, porque se decía que esta fábrica contaminaba, un día la fábrica exploto, matando a ciento de personas así como los sectores que tenía cerca, varios niños quedaron huérfanos, pero hace un mes, supe que un matrimonio, no sé cómo, pero ellos pensaron que su hija había muerto, la buscaron y supieron que efectivamente, ella se había criado en ese…—Rey trago saliva, no podía continuar

—Tranquila, todo está bien, estás ahora conmigo —dijo tocando Ben las manos de Rey, ella asintió, tomo aire y continuo

—Orfanato, entonces pensé y si paso lo mismo conmigo, le dije a Maz la que ahora es directora del Orfanato, que si podía ayudarme a encontrar información de mis padres….pero lo que encontró…..—Rey lloro amargamente, poniéndose la mano en la boca, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes otra vez— fue que yo no llegue con los niños, es cierto que llegue con ellos, pero no porque mis padres hayan muerto…sino porque la señora del aseo, me encontró cuando iba para su casa, en un matorral, estaba en una maleta, llorando…..ella escucho un bebe llorar, lo tomo en sus brazos y se devolvió para el orfanato, llevando la maleta donde me habían encontrado, pero como en ese momento, llegaron todos los niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la tragedia, en la confusión me agregaron a mí también, así paso el tiempo hasta que Maz me hizo el favor de revelarme mi origen, en el Mail que me envió, ahí están las fotos, lamentablemente la señora que me salvo ya murió, pero…ella me rescato del abandono de mis padres…te das cuenta Ben….mis propios padres me dejaron morir…. estoy sola—dijo Rey bajando la mirada con desolación

—No estás sola—replico Ben antes las palabras de la chica de Jakku. Pero ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su chico, percibiendo una ola de calor en su corazón, que ella le respondió sin pensar.

—Tu tampoco lo estas—Rey le ofreció su mano, este no esperaba una respuesta tan honesta y sincera como Rey se la ofrecía, él toco la mano empezando por las yemas de los dedos, después deslizaron sus manos, sus corazones se estaban fundiéndose en uno solo, tocándose ambas manos por completo, las miradas de Ben y Rey se habían fusionado hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ben nunca había probado sabor más dulce que los labios de Rey, la cubrió de besos y ella se abandonó a él, sumergiéndose en su boca, en lo delicioso que sabía Ben.

Las Manos de Ben empezaron acariciar el cabello de la chica castaña, Rey no resistió más enredando sus dedos en su pelo negro sedoso.

Ben la cargo poniendo sus grandes manos en sus glúteos, las piernas de Rey encontraron su lugar, al enjaular la cintura de Ben; ambos se devoran a ósculos suaves pero poderosos.

Ben aterrizo el cuerpo de Rey en su cama, con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un objeto sagrado, que no deseaba molestar o dañar sin intención, lentamente separo sus labios, esta gimió de disgusto era como si le robaron el aire, pero Ben le beso la frente, viéndola a los ojos, con la cara enrojecida y los labios de color rojo cereza, su respiración agitada, le soltó sin más a su chica de Jakku.

—Te Amo Rey—al decir esto el chico, sus dedos acariciaron la frente, las mejillas, pasando por sus labios, no obstante los ojos de Rey brillaban de una manera que Ben nunca había visto hasta ahora—…..por favor prométeme Rey que jamás intentaras hacerte daño, prométemelo—lo dijo con un tono suplicante.

La mirada de Rey esquivo la suya, no quería responder, pero Ben tomo su carita.

—Rey, por favor, prométemelo….yo te amo —ella trago saliva al oir esta contúndete declaración, la chica de Jakku estaba más que perdida por él, pero era cierto, ella se quería morir hace unas horas, entonces ella enfrento la mirada de su amado y le pidió una promesa.

—Te lo prometo, pero si tu, me prometes ser mío…porque yo también te amo—y lloro Rey—estoy enamorada de ti—las lágrimas inundaron las manos de Ben, que sostenía su rostro

—Pero que dices Rey, ya soy tuyo, y tú eres mía— al decir esta declaración Ben se fundió en sus labios con pasión salvaje, con desesperación contenida, con dulzura devota.

Ben tenía tanto amor para dar y Rey estaba tan necesitada de ese amor.

El cuerpo de Ben se había tornado caliente sobre el cuerpo delicado de Rey, pero aun si él era un caballero.

Se alejó súbitamente de ella, esta chillo de disgusto estaba en plena gloria, bañada de besos y se retira, solo frustración se dejó ver en su rostro

— ¿Que pasa Ben? —dijo una confundida Rey

—No me contendré , si sigo así, no me contendré, y no me voy a provechar de tu situación, ahorita, estas dolida, triste, pero te amo, eso quiera que lo sepas—dijo mientras que iba separandose de Rey.

—Ben...eres mío, entonces yo quiero ser tuya, y de nadie más; nunca le he dado la oportunidad a nadie, ni siquiera de ser mi novio…..pero tu….tu eres el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado la vida— fue un susurro, pero música para los oídos de Ben.

Él sabía que era cierto, que su bella chica no había tenido novio, por la primera vez que se besaron, fue tan gracioso, recordó con una sonrisa, que dijo.

—Rey…...desde que te conozco, he deseado con este momento—dijo riendo mientras de nuevo acariciaba el rostro de su chica—no te quiero lastimar, te amo demasiado, eres un ángel, eres mi ángel—

—Entonces no me lastimes Ben y solo ámame, sé que estoy segura contigo—Rey lo dijo con ojos anhelantes.

Ambos se vieron, se besaron, y por fin toda la tensión que entre ellos se produjo desde que se conocieron, encontró un escape, una salida.

Ben se quitó la camisa de un tirón, después ayudo a Rey con su blusa, su sostén, su pantalón, prácticamente la desvistió, el hacía lo propio con su ropa.

Ben le besaba el cuello, le mordía sus pechos, Rey gemía de placer, cada acaricia de Ben sobre su cuerpo era una explosión de múltiples sensaciones, era vibrante; la mano de Ben se deslizo más allá de su cintura, Rey se tensó poniéndose nerviosa, pero Ben le dio un dulce beso que hizo que retomara la confianza.

—Yo te cuido—dijo con susurro dulce, cálido, mientras los dedos de Ben se fueron hasta llegar a la zona donde Rey se arqueo de goce, al sentir los dedos de él en su zona intima, estaba tan excitada, por él, por sentir su cuerpo sobre ella.

Pero Ben retiro sus dedos, haciendo que Rey reclamara su presencia, otra vez se sentía frustrada, pero un segundo después sintió una presión en su entrada, su miembro se deslizaba en ella, que estaba ya tan necesitada de él, Rey solo quería ser curada, porque Ben era una urgente necesidad para Rey, que solo quería ser llenada por él, su mundo se puso en blanco al sentirlo completamente en ella, solo un dolor agudo sintió, pero los movimientos de Ben fueron suaves al principios, para no lastimarla, después se aceleraron cuando Rey empezó a gemir de placer, arqueándose sobre el regazo de Ben. que sentía la felicidad misma del hacer suya.

El rostro de Ben estaba sudado, su cabello revuelto, su voz hacia sonidos guturales, el frenesí de ambos era frenético, como corrientes que traspasaban de un cuerpo a otro, donde no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Te amo Ben…te amo—solo pudo decir Rey

Ben dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras con sus brazos se aferraban a ella y solo pudo decir.

—Yo te amo con mi vida…mi amor….mi Rey —al decir esto su movimiento sobre las caderas de Rey fue delirante llevándola al orgasmo total, el cuerpo de Rey se turbo sobre Ben, mientras que él gimió con voz ronca y oscura, había alcanzo su placer máximo, y hasta este momento en toda su vida nunca se había sentido así, era como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaba un orgasmo.

Cayeron agotados, Rey se abrazó al pecho de Ben, dándole un dulce beso, este le sonrió besándola en la frente con ternura.

—Ben te confieso algo…—dijo Rey algo tímida

—Si mi ángel, dime—dijo Ben voz calidad

—Nunca pensé que me fuera a enamorar, y menos ser correspondida, por eso siempre espere, pero si eso pasaba, quería que mi primera vez, fuera con el hombre que amara realmente, y que me amara de verdad, que no solo jugara conmigo, si me entiendes—soltó esto con un nudo en la garganta, acurrucándose más al pecho de su amor.

El Joven Solo, la miro con más amor

—Rey eres mi vida, el aire de mis pulmones y te amo…—al decir esto él, la abrazo aún más—y te pertenezco, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

Con estas palabras se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Era de madrugada Luke iba manejando su auto cuando vio que un carro parecido al de su sobrino estaba a espaldas de su casa, se le hizo extraño, pero reconoció las placas, así que estaciono su vehículo, entro a la casa silenciosamente, caminaba despacio, sin hacer ruido, no había indicios de nada, todo estaba en su lugar, pensó en su alumna, subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la recamara de Rey abrio muy lentamente la puerta y casi se desmaya cuando ve a Ben abrazando a Rey, y está muy cómodamente acurrucada en los brazos de su sobrino, con la ropa tirada y desnudos, solo una manta los cubría.

Luke entro a la habitación con coraje, gritando muy alto.

—¡BEN! Que hiciste…. ¡Rey! es solo una niña, o era una niña, antes de que cometieras tal infamia ¿Cómo pudiste? En qué clase de joven te has convertido a lado de Snoke—Luke estaba escupiendo lava.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron, despertándose casi de inmediato, Rey se cubrió el pecho con la manta, despertándose de golpe, Ben se pasó la mano por su pelo, tratando de ubicar la situación, pero al ver a su tío ahí enfrente de ellos, furioso, los había encontrado.

—Te pregunte Ben, ¿porque? Porque Rey y tu niña ¿Cómo pudiste caer en las garras de este sinvergüenza? O me imagino el guapo y tu inexperta…..Ben eso es jugar sucio, esto lo sabrá tu madre—ladro Luke

— ¡Tío por favor! Escúchame—grito Ben

—Por favor nada, tu padre no te dio esa educación, Rey era una niña, ella vino aquí para un propósito, no para ser tu juguete, pero vete de mi casa, largo, fuera— grito Luke furico

—¡Luke! Por favor, nos amamos—musito con voz alta Rey—lo amo, Luke y no es solo por sus hermosos ojos o su sonrisa, es porque lo amo—

Luke solo puso la mano en su cara de indignación.

— ¡La amo!—grito Ben— amo a Rey, es mi novia, y quiero casarme con ella, claro si ella acepta—dijo Ben mirando a Rey esta sonrió ante su declaración pero Luke no parecía satisfecho

—Están locos, vamos Ben, fuera de mi casa, no quiero verte, esto que paso con Rey es el colmo, pero oye si sale embarazada, te juro..—no termino la frase cuando Ben lo interrumpió.

—¡Rey es mi novia! Tío— volvió a gritar Ben—ella está a salvo conmigo, nos casaremos—termino de decir Ben

—Muy bien deja de trabajar para Snoke, puedes quedarte desde este momento en esta casa, deja la Primera Orden y Rey se casa contigo, sino, ni lo sueñes—Luke había puesto condiciones

Luke salió de la habitación, los esperaba afuera de la misma, cuando salió Ben.

—Tú sabes que no puedo dejar la Primera Orden—respondió Ben a la condición de su tío

—No quieres dejar esa basura, eso es lo que no quieres, muy bien entonces no hay boda, ni nada parecido, fuera de mi casa Ben Solo—dijo Luke con determinación señalando la puerta, pero dijo esto con dolor, amaba a su sobrino, pero tenía que ser fuerte, sabia el motivo por el cual Ben se fue de la casa, y todo el dolor que vivía por la muerte de su padre, él siempre se sintió responsable de la muerte de su padre.

Después de que su sobrino se fue Luke entro a la habitación de Rey, que ahora, no solo era su alumna, sino también su sobrina política.

—Rey ¿Por qué?, porque Ben, tan siquiera usaron protección—Rey no contesto, estaba entre avergonzada y molesta. —Rey te estoy haciendo una pregunta, contesta—insistió Luke

—No Luke, no usamos protección, Ben no quiere dejar la Primera Orden ¿cierto?

—Y si sales embarazada, ¿Qué vas hacer? Rey—pregunto Luke—Ben no quiere dejar la Primera Orden, ¿te iras con él? o te quedaras aquí—pregunto Luke como un papa preocupado por su hija.

—Si salgo embarazada, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo—al decir esto puso la mano en su vientre, deseando que esto realmente sucediera— Luke amo realmente a tu sobrino, pero me quedare aquí, él tiene que volver—bajo la cabeza Rey meditando la situación

Luke por su parte estaba intranquilo pero observo a su sobrina.

—_Quizá tú seas la solución a nuestros problemas Rey, el todavía no se perdona por lo que paso con su padre, pero él no fue el culpable, sin embargo no se perdonara—Luke puso la mano en la mano de Rey como un padre hacia una hija—Rey me tienes que ayudar a traer de vuelta a ese muchacho testarudo.—dijo Luke con una sonrisa._

_Fin del Flashback_

Rey recordó así a Luke. En ese momento sonó el timbre

Rey bajo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la hermana de Luke. Leia Organa

—¿Rey?, Soy Leia, la hermana de Luke—dijo una hermosa señora de presencia majestuosa

—¡oh! Perdón Mucho gusto pase por favor—Leia observo a la chica castaña, le pareció una chica dulce, amable.

Ambas platicaron de Luke, su hermana se veía abatida, pero era fuerte, porque la misma Leia le confeso que ella consiguió las entradas para ellos al baile, pero nunca imagino que su hermano tuviera la intención o más bien el plan de matar a Snoke. Leia no era tonta y supo por Luke lo que era Rey para su hijo, por eso la miraba atentamente, quizá esa chica era la solución para que su primogénito dejara la Primera Orden.

Celebraron el Funeral de Luke Skywalker, estaban todos los miembros de la Resistencia, Poe Dameron regresaba de unos de los distritos después de una lucha por evitar que la Primera Orden tomara ese distrito llamado Yavin 4. Fue una Enorme perdida, trágica y dolorosa, su Líder había partido, aunque todavía no entendía porque fue a matar a Snoke de esa manera.

Se darían unos días para restablecer todo, sabían que la Primera Orden daría un golpe de Estado, pero ahora con la muerte de Snoke, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

**Cuando Armitage encontró a Rose**

Había pasado cinco días, el cielo estaba despejado en Curuscant después de las fuertes lluvias que habían sufrido, sin embargo ese sol luminoso, no se reflejaba en el estado de ánimo de una chica de tés morena y hermosos ojos oscuros, tenía una bonita sonrisa pero estaba ausente de su rostro, sin querer camino más allá de su rumbo, iba a acompañada de un perro labrador, hasta llegar a una plaza, de hermosos arboles altos, se sentó en una banca; por otra parte un vehículo de lujo corría en dirección de esa plaza, pues el conductor del mismo vivía por ese rumbo.

Armitage tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal, venia de Arkanis, pero ni siquiera el hecho de venir de ese lugar lo tenía tranquilo, miles de problemas salieron, él y Ben tenían que arreglarlos, pero sobre todo el, que siempre arreglaba todo, claro estaba feliz de que Snoke estuviera muerto, pero le hubiera gustado que muriera después y no antes, sin embargo todo esto se le olvido cuando vio cierta joven sentarse en una banca y recordar ese collar que tenía entre sus cosas, era como si ese collar fuera una especie de cita que tenía con el destino, sonrió al pensar esto.

Aparco su auto, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica. Rose estaba sentada y atrás de ella se encontraba una jardinera con cuatro lados, él se sentó en una banca en el lado izquierdo de la jardinera con el periódico en mano y fue cuando la escucho.

Estaba sollozando, Hux se sorprendió tuvo la intención de acercarse pero se contuvo.

— ¿Por qué BB8? Porque esto me tiene que pasar, a mis veinticinco años, solo tragedias amorosas—dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente, el perrito se acercó a ella dándole consuelo—me quedare sola con muchos gatos—dijo Rose riéndose sarcásticamente mientras lagrimeaba— y es que, como fui tan, pero tan tonta, Finn se ha hecho novio de Poe, yo sabía que Poe había tenido algunos novios, ¿pero Finn? Claro BB8 tuviste que decirme que tu dueño, le gustaba Finn, y eso lo supe porque Finn me dijo esta mañana, que había empezado una relación con Poe, ahora entiendo porque se fue a vivir a su casa—dijo esto soltando el llanto.

Al oír esto Armitage puso la mano en su boca conteniéndose la risa, pero extrañamente sintió pena por la chica.

—Primero BB8 a los diecisiete años, el primer novio que tuve quiso más de lo que yo le podía dar, luego a los veinte, mi novio a los tres meses me puso el cuerno, por lo mismo, que los hombres no se pueden esperar a que ellos mismos superen nuestras expectativas—al oír esto Armitage levanto la ceja, y delibero "no es un chica fácil" y siguió escuchando a Rose— después a los veintitrés un chico salió conmigo solo porque le gustaba una prima mía, en cuanto mi prima le hizo caso me dejo, mi prima me pidió perdón, pero igual ella sabe, y para acabarla Finn..Bueno ya sabes—BB8 solo ladro—lo se BB8, solo quiero lo mejor para ellos, son mis amigos después de todo, ni modo así pasan las cosas, hoy se pierde quizá mañana gane ¿cierto? —dijo mientras buscaba con secarse las lágrimas, cuando un pañuelo se asomó ante ella.

—No llores, no es para tanto, tendrás otras oportunidades, alguien que supere tus expectativas—Rose alzo la vista era Armitage Hux, que había dicho esto en tono consolador. Rose se puso roja de la vergüenza, Hux había oído todo, Rose trago saliva tomo el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres?—dijo a la defensiva la chica morena.

—Hazte a un lado, me voy a sentar—al decir esto Hux, Rose se hizo más para la derecha dándole espacio a Armitage para sentarse junto a ella, esto le sorprendió a Rose, pero lo acepto, lo que menos quería era pelear y menos con Hux, este se sentó muy plácidamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para discutir o conversar, aunque le agradaba la idea de discutir con Rose.

—Tú que sabes de lo que dije

Armitage, nada, no creo que un hombre como tu sepa siquiera, lo que es el amor, así que por favor regrésame mi collar—dijo Rose con enojo.

Hux rio de buena gana ante esta declaración de Rose

— ¿Es enserio? Lo que dices, no me conoces Rose, pero es cierto lo que dije, las cosas que te hacen sufrir no merecen tu atención, y ellos al parecer no te valoraron, te valoraste más tú, que obviamente es lo mejor —dijo Hux mientras se arreglaba el botón de la camisa, que al parecer se había abierto—en cuanto a tu collar te lo voy a regresar hasta que yo quiera—dijo con voz retadora, Rose frunció el ceño y miro con encono a Hux

—Armitage nosotros somos enemigos jurados, tu eres….bueno ya sabes quién eres, de hecho el verte aquí sentado a lado mío, puede causarte un desprestigio total ante tu organización y la sociedad misma de Curuscant, mírate un hombre de tu nivel sentado a lado mío—inquirió Rose

Hux hizo cara de fingida consternación y moviendo las manos en señal de… "no entiendo lo que dices…"

—Pero que dices, soy solo un joven adulto de veintinueve años, sentado alado de una chica de veinticinco años, estamos dialogando de que no te voy a regresar tu collar, a la vez te estoy dando un consejo de no llorar por imbéciles y me sales con eso, ahora veo cuáles son tus problemas, agregando también de que me juzgas sin conocerme, es cierto que trabajamos para diferentes organizaciones, la mía no es una santa, pero tampoco la tuya lo es—al decir esto alzo la ceja Hux

Rose se desesperó antes las palabras de Armitage, saco de su bolsa una vasito de chocolates confitados, eran sus favoritos, y siempre que se sentía mal los comía, era como matar esa depresión que en estos últimos meses la estaba atacando, nadie lo sabía, solo ella, Rose estaba empezando a entrar en una depresión que probablemente era profunda.

—Como sé que no te vas a ir, ¿gustas?—dijo Rose ofreciendo los chocolates a Armitage

—Claro, los chocolates nunca se desprecian—dijo Hux tomando unos cuantos, observo Rose que los comía, como si fueras pastillas no los disfrutaba, al verla así le recordó a alguien que había amado pero que ya no estaba con el— ¿estás bien Rose? Por la manera en que comes eso chocolates, pareces que…..—

— ¿Ahora eres doctor? Bueno estoy bien, gracias por el pañuelo y por el consejo de los imbéciles—al decir esto rio la chica morena, se hizo un silencio entre ellos, Armitage comprendió que había sido estúpido el estar ahí junto a ella, quizá debería de irse.

—Bueno me voy para dejarte sola, y no soy doctor, mi madre tuvo depresión clínica, por la muerte de mi hermana, y tomaba las pastillas de la misma manera que tomas los chocolates, pensé que tu…. no me hagas caso, solo quise ser amable—dijo Armitage levantándose de la banca, BB8 se le acerco tratando de ser acariciado por Hux, este le sonrió tocando la cabecita de BB8

Rose se mordió el labio, pero estaba tan dolida por lo de Finn, que solo pudo decir.

—No te vayas.. por favor… desde que mi hermana murió….—quería continuar pero la palabras se le atoraban en la garganta—….desde que Paige murió estoy más sola que nunca y cómo pudiste oír, no he acertado en los chicos… gracias por evitar que nos mandaran a mí y a Finn con Snoke la noche que nos encontraste, y gracias por lo de hoy—dijo Rose con los ojos cristalinos

—Estas entrando en depresión Rose—al decir esto se sentó nuevamente en la banca, era como si un imán lo hubiera pegado ahí—lo de Finn, bueno, no era el uno para el otro, sin embargo no te debes cerrar, digo hay más opciones, no te tienes porque cerrarte—dijo Hux con obviedad

—No es cuestión de opciones Armitage, es de encontrar a alguien que te amé y que ame, yo deseo eso, pero no he tenido la suerte para encontrarlo, mi hermana murió, aunque tengo la Pizzería que me mantiene activa es muy difícil, estoy más sola que nunca y vi a Finn me gusto, es un extraordinario chico, es valiente, honesto—Hux rodo los ojos diciendo esto.

—Bueno tiene bueno cualidades pero él ya está, en una relación, ahora tienes que seguir, por eso te dije que no era para tanto, quizá fui algo duro, no sabía por todo lo que estabas pasando—

—Está bien no hay problema, ¿somos amigos ahora? Tengo cierta inmunidad en esta área, ya que es cierto, estoy en terrenos de la Primera Orden, no me fije como llegue hasta aquí—dijo algo contrariada Rose al percatarse del lugar —BB8 ladro—es verdad BB8 caminamos de mas

—Bueno estás conmigo, no te preocupes ¿Tienes hambre Rose?—

Hux le pregunto a Rose, esta se quedó algo sorprendida pero lo contesto.

—Si algo, ya es algo tarde, y BB8 también ha de tener hambre—respondió la chica morena

—Bueno entonces vayamos a comer, podemos llevar a BB8 para que se alimente, conozco un lugar donde ni la Primera Orden ni la Resistencia dominan, un punto medio, ¿aceptas Rose?—dijo Armitage Hux dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa, lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era, Rose sonrió ante su afabilidad y respondió.

—Sí, encantada—

**...**

**HOLOOOOOOO!**

**SI ME TARDE, pero es que tuve unos problemas de salud, ya estoy mejor =) **

**Espero les guste. Y saludos a Guesst, lei tus cometarios Gracias por escribir, espero disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo.**


End file.
